Subsurface thermal information is useful in determining the trajectories of fish in open-ocean fisheries and in detecting ocean acoustic signals. Such information is also useful for weather predictions and ocean dynamics analysis. Presently, subsurface thermal information may be obtained from in-situ measurements using devices such as thermal monitors and may be extrapolated using numerical modeling through assimilations.